The use of electrical equipment in corrosive environments, such as is associated with subsea well heads, necessitates the capability for connecting and disconnecting electrical power to such electrical equipment.
Although conventional type hermetic connectors are satisfactory for use in water providing the connections are made prior to immersing in the water, such conventional type hermetic connectors are not generally satisfactory for connecting and disconnecting electrical power underwater.
While transformer core sections have been suggested for use in constructing an electrical connector, such as described in the NASA Tech. Brief B73--10125, entitled "Electrical Connector", the prior art has failed to disclose a technique for successfully employing transformer technology to develop a reliable inductive coupler.